tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Condenser
The Energy Condenser stores raw EMC and converts it into any item in game that has an EMC value. The Energy Condenser must have a target block in the target slot (top left next to the energy bar). Once an item is placed in the target slot, if the Energy Condenser is adjacent to an EMC source such as an Antimatter Relay or directly next to an Energy Collector, it will start to accumulate EMC in its internal storage until there is enough to create the target item. Once the item is produced it will be deposited into the inventory area. Any Item that has an EMC value can be produced, including Cake, Flowers, armor(the armour must be new and un-used), pickaxes, Dark Matter, Fish, Energy Collectors, etc. The only restriction is you must have at least one of the item to place in the target slot. RedPower2 blocks such as Transposers or Filters can automatically extract from the Energy Collector (although not from the top). The condenser also produces light, though the light is smaller than a glowstone block or a torch, but larger than a redstone torch. It is also very helpful if you need to regenerate your Destruction Catalyst or any Catalyst. The Energy Condenser cannot be reverted to Alchemical Chest by crafting, but it does perform all the Alchemical Chest's functions and has no danger of losing any rings, gems or "Power Items" since they don't have an EMC value. The Energy Condenser will be removed in EE3, A suitable replacement with better mechanics will be added in the future. You can also connect energy collectors and anti-matter relays and make free EMC from using the sunlight. Which is soon to be removed in one of the next updates. EMC Conversion Energy Condensers' main function is to convert EMC-valued items in its inventory to the same type as the item in its "target" slot. This EMC conversion happens in two phases; First, items in the inventory that are NOT the same as the target are converted to raw EMC; Second, the raw EMC is converted into the target item and placed in the inventory. The first conversion (items to raw EMC) happens at a rate of 20 items per second. The second conversion (raw EMC to target item) is instantaneous. For example, if you have a chest filled with dirt, and place a diamond as the target, the Condenser will convert 20 dirt per second into raw EMC, which would go towards the cost of producing a diamond. If however, you had dirt as the "target" and placed a diamond in the inventory, the diamond would be consumed at the rate of 20 diamonds per sec (thus dissappearing almost instantly) and would be converted into 8192 raw EMC. The inventory would then instantly fill up as the raw EMC is converted to dirt (1 EMC/ea). Understanding this difference is important because the 20 items/sec conversion rate can become a bottleneck in larger systems. Notes *Since the EMC Charge transfers instantly, it isn't recommended to put an item with 1 EMC value into the top if there is a high amount of storage, for risk of flooding. *There must be one slot free for the condenser to work otherwise it has no place to put converted EMC. *The Energy Condenser can only store 10 million EMC making it impossible to condense a Klein Star Omega, Alchemical Tome, or any other item with an EMC value greater than 10 million. 'Bugs' *Using an Advanced Wooden Transport Pipe set to suck the same type as the target will suck the target. Standard Pipes do not have this problem and also do not suck items that are not the target. *If the Black Hole Band is inside, the Energy Condenser will absorb the itens to inside. but if the energy condenser inventory is full, the itens will disappear Recipe Method of Operation The Energy Condenser has a large inventory for produced items. This is the same as an Alchemical Chest in all respects (power items, pipes, etc.). The Energy Condenser accepts outside sources of EMC to operate. Adjacent Energy Collectors or Antimatter Relays that have EMC stored (or that are powered) will supply their EMC for use by the Energy Condenser. When items, which are different to the target item, are placed into the Energy Condenser they automatically break down into EMC and goes towards making the next lot of the target item. There are many ways to exploit an Energy Condenser to create "infinite EMC," though beware, as most of them will get you banned on multiplayer servers, or you'll at least lose your stuff. You can condense two blaze powders into 1 blaze rod, then macerate it into 5 blaze powders; you can condense ladders into sticks, then craft those sticks into ladders, creating more and more each time; or you can condense cobblestone slabs into cobblestone, then craft them into more slabs. However, just to repeat: You will most likely be banned for using these. Be sure to ask an admin or moderator, first. Using the Energy Condenser for producing Diamonds You can make an Setup out of: 2 Energy Condenser, 1 Macerator, 5-10 Stone Transport Pipes and 2 Energy Links to produce Diamonds. This is based on the effect of macerating a Blaze Rod. Out of this you get 5 Blaze Dust, but you just need 2 of them to rebuild the Blaze Rod. So you can convert 3 Dusts into Diamonds. With this setup and a few more functions like in the Tutorial shown below, you can produce easily with a construction build in 15 minutes 140 Diamonds per minute, that is 8280 Diamonds per hour. Video Tutorials IVUka42520A r-X8SjEkk68 hj3vfzMknMc gVZVKnmJsU4 aF4AqMFUlkI KLQShqzdDU0 7Grz4qZ_8Yk DV0zcPW9hIA YoxVY5lv9ug Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks Category:Chests